


Kiss Not Found

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: accidentally being forced inches apart from each other, staring at each other’s lips, and just before they kiss someone pulls them back apartYour prompt: Hanamaki making a goofy face until Matsukawa notices and laughs.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 7





	Kiss Not Found

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: accidentally being forced inches apart from each other, staring at each other’s lips, and just before they kiss someone pulls them back apart  
> Your prompt: Hanamaki making a goofy face until Matsukawa notices and laughs.

Hanamaki was probably on his third goofy face pointed in Matsukawa direction but he still hadn’t noticed. He was involved in a conversation with Iwaizumi, which was fine. But Hanamaki wanted Matsukawa’s attention just a little more and was willing to fight for it. 

His faces began to get a little more dramatic and a little more elaborate. Hanamaki is trying his hardest to be the best actor and expressing the most emotions he can muster into a single expression, he literally fucking thanks god when Matsukawa looks over. Seemingly searching for Hanamaki although they’re close to each other but not enough to speak. Matsukawa gives him a strange look before laughing out loud, so much love and adoration goes through Hanamaki’s veins in that moment, and he’s elated when Matsukawa excuses himself from his conversation with Iwaizumi, walking over to him and standing beside him. 

‘How long were you trying to get my attention?’ The other smirked as he signed to him. 

Hanamaki looked away and then glanced at him with a bashful expression. ‘A while.’ He finally signed back. With a smile on his face Matsukawa started at Hanamaki, and not before long Hanamaki realized he was looking at his lips, instinctively he licked them and Matsukawa’s gaze faltered. 

Oikawa sits between them in the small space between them on the couch, basically sitting on both Matsukawa and Hanamaki laps as he speaks. “What did Iwaizumi want?” He asked a question directed at Matskawa. But the other's eyes never dropped from Hanamaki’s lips. 

“Asked about a few gameplays.” He said disantly, and now Hanamaki was looking at his lips. Oikawa looks between them, seemingly satisfied with that answer leaves and Hanamaki closes the distance. They’re closer now, and then lean in to kiss one another, the temptation to do so too much. 

Hanamaki is yanked away, just as their lips were about to touch. “Makki, come with I need your opinion on something.” Oikawa didn’t notice the scene before him, ruining the moment for the both of them. 

‘Later?’ Hanamaki signed, unable to pull away from Oikawa’s grip. Matsukawa smiled and waves at him. Hanamaki rolls his eyes and turns around so he’s no longer being dragged by him, and instead trotting behind him, not without reluctance. 

**Author's Note:**

> more matsuhana for this event!!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
